Staying Strong
by Ambs1516
Summary: Looking back at Naruto’s departure from Konoha, both Naruto and Sakura yearn for the other more than ever before.


Staying Strong

Looking back at Naruto's departure from Konoha, both Naruto and Sakura yearn for the other more than ever before.

**----------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sakura…sadly. Nor do I own the lyrics in this fanfiction. The song mentioned here in italics is called "Motherland" by Crystal Kay (you may know it in Fullmetal Alchemist, but this is translated into English).**

**Being a HUGE NaruSaku fan, I had to create another one for today. Merry Christmas. Enjoy.**

----------

It was Christmas night and Sakura wondered what Naruto is up to. He has been gone for about a year and a half now and she was starting to miss him. No, it was more than that. She missed him the day he left. Now this was a different feeling…a feeling of desperation. She thought of Naruto as more than a friend now; she possibly even loved him. She started to think about the day he left.

FLASHBACK

Sakura woke up to a drastic banging to her door. It was 6 in the morning. She was clueless to who in the right mind would be at her door at this crazy hour. She opened the door only to see her psychotic blonde teammate at her door and gave him a nasty glare.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair and stared at his feet, not wanting to tell her why he came.

"Naruto…tell me," Sakura said in a calmer tone, realizing that Naruto was in a depressed state.

Naruto looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes, tears starting to stream down his face. "I'm…I'm going…leaving Konoha…" Naruto choked on all of his words, his heart sinking every single second more and more. Sakura did not know what to say. She was confused yet saddened at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. He pulled Sakura closer to him, crying on her shoulder. She was still stunned at what was occurring at this moment in time. Finally, Sakura spoke up. "Where are you going?" Naruto lifted his head up and mentioned that he didn't know and how Jiraiya was in control of their destiny. Sakura sighed. 'That damn pervert,' she thought to herself. 'Why does he leave the already clueless Naruto into more confusion.'

"Um…how long will it be for?" Sakura asked. Naruto held onto Sakura's hand. "I'll be gone for two and a half years, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened. She had already lost one teammate. She wasn't ready to lose another one. A part of her wanted to go with her, but another part told her to just stay since she had to be trained by Tsunade in order to become a stronger ninja.

She looked to her calendar which said that this was the 25th of June. Sakura's eyes watered up and she held onto Naruto tightly. "NO!" Sakura yelled. "I do not want to lose another person precious in my life!" 'Precious person,' Naruto thought. 'I knew we were friends, but not enough to be considered a precious person. Maybe…maybe I should tell her my feelings.'

Naruto took his backpack off and pulled out something. It looked like some sort of disk. "Here, take this Sakura," Naruto said. He handed her the CD. "It is one of my favorite songs that helps give me strength when I am down. Promise to listen to it when you are down." Sakura nodded. She couldn't speak. Her loss for words made Naruto concerned.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Sakura held him into a tight embrace for a minute or so until she gave him a response. "I know you do." Sakura gulped, hoping Naruto wouldn't ask what she thought he would ask. "Do…do you…you know…love me?" Sakura felt like slapping her own face like crazy. 'Why did he have to ask? Damnit.' "Naruto…I just see you as a friend right now, more like one of my best friends."

"I see," was the only response he could give. His sapphire eyes turned dark and he grabbed his falling heart. Sakura felt her heart drop as well. "But," Sakura continued. "My feelings could change once you return. I really do like you Naruto." Naruto finally started to smile, realizing that he still has some hope for getting the girl of his dreams.

"I'll be waiting then," Naruto said. "It will be worth it. There is no other girl that I want to be with than you Sakura-chan." He gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas," Naruto said. He picked up his backpack and left Sakura. She watched him walk away. 'Merry Christmas?' she thought to herself. She looked at her calendar again realizing what was meant. He would return on the 3rd Christmas from now. She looked at the CD he gave her. "Merry Christmas Naruto."

END FLASHBACK

Sakura took out the CD Naruto gave her and listened to it for the first time.

_On that day you left, I just waved good bye as usual  
as if we were to meet again in this city_

Sakura paid more attention to the music, wondering why Naruto loved this song. It seemed a little…girly compared to his usual taste. Though…the first line could already be compared to herself.

_to believe in love is to not lose to myself  
until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile  
and look at the stars, praying, and will be here_

Sakura became drawn into this song, thinking to herself if it was reading her mind or something to that connection. While listening, she turned to her bedroom window and focused her eyes to the stars outside.

_I want to be the sky for you  
even enveloping all of your pains  
whenever I look up, I want to feel  
that I'm not alone even if I'm far away  
let there be a place I can return to_

"Yeah…I'm not alone…" Sakura whispered to herself. "Naruto is still around and will return soon." She continued to look outside and started to tear up.

_I'm still living happily in this city without you  
because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now_

Naruto has always told her to be happy, even if his hyperactive grin was missing from the picture. For the first time since Naruto left, she started to feel happy. She noticed how she has nothing to look down upon. They would get Sasuke back, no matter what happens. And even if they don't, it isn't the end of the world. But what about Naruto?

_there's a hidden meaning to all things that happen  
I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish  
because I'll always be here_

'No, there was no way this song was reading my mind…' Sakura thought to herself. 'Is my dream to win Sasuke's heart vanishing?' That's when it hit her. She knew Naruto was always with her and would never leave her side. 'Yeah, I have a new dream to live by.'

_it's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears  
after you rest your tired heart  
wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep  
like the young children_

Sakura smiled. "Keep telling me that, Naruto," she whispered. "I have no more tears to shed. I finally realized there is no escaping destiny. I won't ruin my life because of that traitor Sasuke."

_this vast world is connected  
the white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach you_

Sakura looked deep into the sky and noticed how there were still some faint clouds. Not many clouds, but a few none-the-less. 'Is Naruto's message finally arriving to me?'

_will my voice reach you?  
I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you  
I want to be the sky for you  
even enveloping all of your pains  
whenever I look up, I want to feel  
that I'm not alone even if I'm far away  
let there be a place I can return to_

Sakura finally snapped into reality. She now knew for sure that she loved Naruto. Her heart belonged to Naruto, the boy…erm…man who has always been with her no matter how apart they were. She looked up to spot a bright shining star in the sky that stood out more than any other. The star had a pink and orange tint to it, flashing before her eyes. "Naruto, there will be a place for you when you return. I promise."

MEANWHILE

Naruto was finally able to take a break from his training session with Jiraiya. Though he didn't receive a Christmas gift from him this year, he didn't mind. He looked up at the stars and noticed one star in particular that reminded Naruto of his wish to have a future with Sakura. The star glowed in front of his eyes, leaving Naruto the indication that Sakura had finally listened to his song to her.

Naruto whispered the last line of the song to himself, "_let there be a place I can return to_." Naruto glanced at the star one last time before closing his eyes. "Thank you Sakura-chan." At that moment, Naruto knew that this would be the best Christmas ever.

**----------**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed my little Christmas tale between these two lovebirds. It may not be totally Christmas-related, but it works for what I am trying to get across. Hey, I actually wrote this at a decent hour too. Heck yeah! Anyways, review if you want to. Peace.**


End file.
